What the Hell is This Story Called?
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: Travis surprises Wes with a trip to New York to see his parents. It all seems like fun until Travis meets Donna and Harvey. And let's just say...Harvey doesn't let just anyone date his only son... Common LawxSuits Crossover. TravisxWes(eventually) and Married!Marvey. Don't quite know where I'm going with this, but we'll see when I get there! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this story is called "What the Hell is This Story Called?" because that's the first thing I said when I finished this chapter. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just...No.**

* * *

The room was silent. All you could hear was the soft and steady beat coming from the receiver across the room. The song was obviously something his father had picked out. Maybe that was why that was one of his favorites. He often listened to when he was feeling down. One of his many traits that reminded him of his adoptive father, all the way in New York.

For the life of him, Wes could not understand why he was doing this to himself. He felt so alone and all he could think of doing was curling up on the couch in his plain old hotel room. Despite the fact that he wanted to be left alone, he knew that in the next few minutes his partner would come crashing through his door. The blond cursed the day he gave Travis the key to his hotel room, and closed his eyes savoring the last few seconds of silence he would have.

When Travis walked into his partners hotel room that afternoon, what he saw took him by surprise. Although it was difficult, you could definitely see that the place was a mess. When he closed the door behind him, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room and he began to make out a figure curled up on the couch. The whole situation was just so unlike Wes. His partner wouldn't miss a day of work if he was sick as a dog. So what was he doing curled up on his couch listen to the Jazz CD he only played when he was upset?

Travis didn't really focus on how he knew that.

Either Wes didn't notice the darker man come in, or he did and chose to ignore him. After deciding not to stand by the door for the entire afternoon, Travis finally walked over to the blond man and sit down on the sofa next to him. Surprisingly so, Wes didn't object when a much bigger body settled down on the couch behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. He didn't seem to mind even when the other detectives head was nestled between the blond's neck and shoulder.

The silence was a bit nerve wrecking for Travis and he counted the seconds until the his partner broke it.

"Bringing them up in therapy yesterday was just...too much. They've always been all I had and now they're so far away and they're always busy and...I just miss them Travis."

Right away, Travis knew what Wes meant. Just yesterday, in therapy, he had shared with the group that he was adopted.

(Yep. Travis was just as surprised as you are.)

Not only that, but they were both men.

(Yes, now pick your jaw up off the floor.)

They were a couple of big shot lawyers all the way in New York. It had been about 7 years since Wes had seen them and obviously, it was getting to him.

"Why don't they come for a visit?" Travis asked, rubbing Wes' arm in a soothing motion.

"Yeah, like that would happen. I'm surprised they get lunch breaks."

"Mmm. Well, baby. I have an idea. How 'bout I go get a couple of blankets, come back, and you can tell me all about them. How does that sound?"

"It won't help-"

"Yes it will, just trust me."

Without a word, Travis unraveled himself from his blond companion and made his way over to the bedroom.

* * *

Wes had finally fallen asleep. By the time he finished talking, however, Travis felt like he knew Wes' family himself.

Wes was a combination of both his fathers. Not as carefree as Mike, but not a total hard-ass like Harvey. He was just in the middle.

Donna was a literal "know-it-all" with nice shoes and an attitude to match.

Jessica was someone he wasn't sure he wanted to meet, as for Louis.

All in all, Travis could understand why his partner missed them so much. They seemed like a wonderful group of people to grow up around. And if it made Wes happy, it made him happy.

And that was when he had a brilliant idea.

But first, he had to reach for his partner's phone without waking him up.

* * *

**A/N: Errrrmahhgeerrrdddd, why am I doing this to myself? The LAST thing I need is to start another story. And yet, here I am!**

**Ugh, anyway...Questions? Concerns? Complements? Constructive Criticism? Well I won't give a damn unless it's in a review.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**P.S. WHY RACHEL, WHY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN SEASON 3 OF SUITS, BUT ITS TEARING ME APART.**

**~LongerWalksShorterTalks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Um, hello. Is this Donna?"

_"Depends on who's calling. And you are...?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Travis. I'm a friend of Wes'..."

This was all really scary for Travis. Not that he'd admit it. He had the perfect surprise for Wes. But first, he had to get through talking to Donna. Which was proving to be pretty difficult seeing as he was nervous as hell. Why couldn't he just calm down?

_"A friend of Wes? That's great! But why are you calling me?"_ Donna continued the conversation with a bit of confusion.

"Well, between you and me, he's been pretty home sick lately. Though he'd never admit that to anyone. I'm surprised he mention it to me! I still can't-"

_"You're rambling, hun."_

"Oh right. Sorry. Well bottom line, I wanted to know if it would be okay if we could fly out there? You know, have Wes visit you guys. Im going to pay for the plane tickets and everything, but I want it to be one big surprise. I want Wes to be happy, and I really think this would do it." Travis finished off confidently.

_"That is a wonderful idea! I'm surprised I didn't come up with it myself! Anyway, I can put you on the phone with his father and-"_

"Wait. Which one?" Travis interrupted, his nervousness coming back. At that, the redhead on the other end let out hearty laugh.

_"The nicer one, I promise."_

They talked a bit more about how they would get there and where they would stay. Eventually, Donna gave the darker man the phone number to Wes'...nicer father, Mike Ross.

* * *

If Travis thought talking to Donna was nerve wrecking, this would send him straight into a coma. This is Wes; father, for God's sake!

_'C'mon man. It's the nice one! You can do this!'_

The detective sucked in a huge breath and held it while he dialed the number. It was now or never. Or now until Wes woke up.

"_Hello. Mike Ro-_"

Travis hung up.

He forgot what he was going to say.

He forgot how to _breathe_.

After going over everything once again in his head and teach his brain the basics of _breathing_, he dialed it again.

_"I swear if this is some prank call-"_

"No. Im sorry, uh...Is this Mike?"

Travis mentally slapped himself.

_'Of course its Mike, stupid!'_

_"Yes. Do I know you?"_

"My name is Travis-"

"_Travis Marks?_" Mike said with a pinch of excitement in his voice.

"Yes...How'd you know?"

_"Well Donna said you would call. Oh! And all Wes ever did was talk about you."_

"Really?" Travis said, smiling through the phone.

_"Yes! Like a teenage girl."_ They shared a laugh before Mike continued. _"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"Oh, yeah." Travis said, all his nervousness disappearing. "Well he misses you guy a bunch, and I was kind of hoping I'd be able to fly him over there. You know, come visit you guys, a-"

_"YES! YES! YES-"_

Travis was interrupted by the screaming through the phone. It was so loud he had to pull the phone away from his ear in fear of going deaf.

Suddenly, he could hear Mike voice again, but it was distant.

_"DONNA! MY BABY IS COMING HOME!"_

_"I KNOW!"_

Travis smiled into the phone again. Despite his age, Mike was just as childish as Wes described him. He heard a few more screams until a much deeper, smoother voice flowed through the phone.

* * *

"What's with all this screaming? You guys do realize we're at work, or do I need to add more to remind you?"

Harvey had just came back from a meeting to see his husband and secretary screaming like 12-year-old girls. He strolled up to Donna's desk with as much swagger as always. Mike was the first to speak.

"Nothing Harv. Just uhh..." Mike looked to Donna for help.

"Mike was just telling me how he lost 5 pounds!" Donna finished. It wasn't her best lie, but it was something.

Mike gave her a _"What the hell?" _look before turning back to his husband with a smile.

"Yep. I did. Gotta stay fit for my wonderful husband, right?"

"You're damn right." Harvey smirked before leaning over to peck his husband on the lips. "Don't forget we have a meeting today at 3."

"Will do." Mike said, waiting for Harvey to walk into his office so he could finish talking to Travis.

Before Harvey walked into his office he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, you guys are horrible liars. I expect more from you, Donna. Anyway, I will find out sooner or later. Most likely sooner. I _am _Harvey Specter."

He finished his speech before walking back into his office.

* * *

"Heellooo?" Travis sighed. He'd been on the phone for about 5 minutes and he still had to hurry up before-

"Travis, who are you talking to?"

_'Well shit.'_

"No one, baby. I thought you were asleep?" Travis said, moving the phone behind his back out of Wes sight.

"I just woke up. Travis, I saw the phone behind your back. What are you hiding?"

Wes walked closer as Travis backed up. They kept going until Wes was right in front of him and Travis was backed up against the wall.

"Who were you talking to?"

"It's no one important, Wes."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Travis sighed. It'd be easier to just tell Wes, but he couldn't. That was the point of a surprise! However, he knew that Wes would never leave him alone if he didn't tell him.

_'Guess I better get out of this the best way I know how.'_

Slipping the phone into his back pocket, Travis slowly wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"Tell you what, baby?" Travis whispered, his breath hitting Wes' face.

"You know what I'm talking about, Travis. And stop calling me 'Baby'." Travis tilted his head, leaning forward until his lips met the blond's ear.

"Why? You don't like it?" Travis finished, blowing into the other man's ear. Wes push the darker man away as he erupted into laughter.

"Whatever, Travis. Just know I _will_ find out what you're doing. I'm going to shower."

Wes turned away from the detective, towards the bathroom.

"Hey, can I join?"

"Not in this lifetime." The blond answered without turning around.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Travis pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"You still there, Mike?"

_"Hell yes, I am. What was _that_ about?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"The flirting with my son! Are you guys dating?"_

Travis stopped. Did Mike really think they were dating? They were just friends. Sometimes Travis' eyes might wander and linger in certain paces too long, or he flirted with him more than normal, or got lost in those vibrant, sea blue eyes-

_"Travis? You're thinking about him aren't you?"_

"What? Nooo." Travis lied, clearing his head so they could finish this conversation.

"Anyway," Travis said, before Mike could continue. "about this trip..."

* * *

**A/N: Uggghhhhhhhhhhh, finallyyyyy.**

**I was having a couple of issues with this story. It said Suits & Common Law Crossover when I wanted to be Common Law & Suits. Took me FOREVVERRR to fix, but I got it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! I want to know if you like it! c: And any story titles would be appreciated! **

**~LongerWalksShorterTalks**


End file.
